Mistake
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Todo empezó como un engaño sin siquiera desearlo, acabara como un error? SLASH, aceptando sugerencias de la otra posible pareja, sin importar si es de otro libro, película o serie.
¡Rayos! Como pudo haber sido tan estúpido.

Todo estaba mal, más que mal estaba fatal.

Se arrepentía de todo

¿Cómo no pudo ver su error antes?

¿Cómo pudo causarle tanto dolor?

¿Cómo pudo lastimar tanto sus sentimientos y despedazar su confianza?

Era una persona terrible, horrible y detestable.

Tuvo su corazón en sus propias manos y sin querer lo había desechado tan fácilmente o al menos eso pareció, pero no lo había querido hacer.

Aun recodaba como había comenzado todo.

 **-Mistake-**

-Sal conmigo- él dijo, con la cara absolutamente roja por la vergüenza, y en serio, su palidez no ayudaba mucho.

En ese momento pensó en decirle que no, que realmente no estaba ni un poco interesado y que dejara de molestarlo. Pero al ver esa cara llena de absoluta devoción, nerviosismo y lo que parecía ser total resignación a un rechazo todas entremezcladas no pudo evitar que su boca soltara un tembloroso – ok.

Después de ver la brillante sonrisa y el brillo en esos ojos realmente sentía que había hecho lo correcto, aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

 **-Mistake-**

Había sido increíblemente difícil de mantener el secreto, principalmente porque él no lo quería esconder, parecía particularmente empeñado en proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Tenía que hablarlo con él, no quería que otros se enteraran, probablemente debido al hecho de que al preguntarle acerca de sus sentimientos dudaría en dar en una respuesta y desde que odiaba mentir y que le mintieran, bueno digamos que sería difícil contestar.

Esa conversación resulto terriblemente tediosa.

-¿Por qué no quieres que otros se enteren?- dijo con el ceño fruncido-¿acaso estas avergonzado de mí? ¿Estas avergonzado de nosotros? ¿De qué estemos en una relación?- exigió con fiereza.

Se quedó congelado momentáneamente, ¿estaba avergonzado de ellos?, bueno no realmente. Creía que él seguía en un tipo de capricho momentáneo de estar juntos y que cuando este pasara, seria él quien estuviera avergonzado.

-No, no estoy avergonzado- afirmo con una convicción que no sentía – solo quiero protegerte, no creo que tu familia y amigos estén muy contentos con lo nuestro –bueno eso técnicamente era parte de la razón aunque no toda, estaba el hecho de que acepto esta relación más como una forma de ayuda, ayudarlo a que él entendiera sus propios sentimientos (estaba seguro de que estaba confundido y que realmente él no lo amaba, solo se había aferrado a esa idea en un capricho o como alguna forma de rebeldía contra sus padres o algo por el estilo), que por que tuviera sentimientos por él y también estaba el hecho de que aún seguía teniendo muchas personas detrás de sí mismo, ya se para alabarlo o para tratar de matarlo. Condenado Moldyshorts aun muerto le seguía causando problemas ( **n/a:** aclaro que a mí me gusta voldy pero no puedo evitar insultar a alguien siempre que escribo).

-¿Acaso de no crees que pueda enfrentar a ellos? ¿Me crees tan débil?-pregunto con un poco más de calma, pero había un matiz de dolor en su voz. ¡Diablos! Esto era difícil.

-No, claro que no- afirmo.

-¿Entonces?- bueno realmente ya no tenía una respuesta para eso, tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso… sus ojos de cachorro.

En ese momento debería de haberse dado cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él, de verdad debería haberlo hecho, claro que en ese momento estaba cegado por su complejo de héroe y ayudar a todo el mundo.

Al ver su rostro, él había cambiado su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa tonta y Harry sabía que había ganado el argumento.

 **-Mistake-**

-Está bien- él acepto de mala gana, con una sonrisa que si se hubiera visto se hubiera abofeteado en por lo asquerosa que se veía, realmente podría convertir a una persona en diabética con esa sonrisa, bueno, que estaba exagerando pero en serio; Harry era tan maldito lindo y adorable con ese puchero y esos ojos de cachorro y además él sabía mejor que nadie que cuando a Harry se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie se lo podía sacar o convencer de lo contrario.

Harry cambio su puchero por una sonrisa y él se volvió a cautivar con esa hermosa sonrisa, quería ser el dueño absoluto de esa sonrisa.

Realmente estaba fuera de su carácter, de su personalidad y de todos sus rasgos que lo hacían... Bueno que lo hacían ser él mismo, su propia persona.

No podía evitarlo había visto las interacciones normales de Harry con sus amigos.

Sonaba totalmente absurdo e infantil pero estaba muerto de celos al verlo platicar tan casualmente con ellos, hacer bromas entre ellos y verlos convivir normalmente, él deseaba eso, él deseaba esa comodidad, esa familiaridad, esa hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba sin ni siquiera un pensamiento, quería ser el causante de ese brillo en sus ojos llenos de picardía y cariño, pero más que nada él deseaba a Harry.

Lo deseaba más de lo que creía que era posible desear a una persona.

Empezó con una obsesión, lo reconocía no era el típico cuento de hadas en el que lo había visto a los ojos y había caído perdidamente enamorado de Harry, ¡No! Nada de eso. Eso sería patético y repugnante y francamente sospecharía que lo habían drogado o reprogramado su cerebro si hubiera pasado de esa manera.

Comenzó con curiosidad, había oído de él y quedo cautivado con sus hermosos ojos verdes de un tono que pondría a cualquier esmeralda en la vergüenza.

Trato de acercarse, cometió el error de dejar que su temperamento lo dominara y bueno el resultado era un completo desastre. Se acercó con ese aire de superioridad que según muchos era algo que lo caracterizaba, después por si no fuera poco insulto sin querer a sus amigos y bueno, el resto era fácil de imaginar, Harry furioso lo despacho sin darle siquiera otra mirada.

Decir que no estaba contento en ese momento era el eufemismo del año, estaba lívido, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso?, claro tenía unos ojos impresionantes y una figura que le encantaba, pero ¿acaso le daba el derecho de rechazarlo de plano sin escuchar otra cosa de lo que tenía que decir?, aparentemente si, por que después de eso no le había dedicado ni los buenos días.

Había sido algo desastroso

Así que se esforzó por hacerlo ver su punto, trato muy duro.

Empezó siendo cortes con toda persona con la que Harry tenía alguna interacción.

Había dejado de ser tan arrogante, como la gente decía, porque él estaba convencido de que su personalidad estaba muy bien pero la gente celosa de él le gustaba afirmar eso. Trato de dejar de ser grosero con las personas, pero parecía que la gente se esforzaba en actuar como tontos y acentuar sus defectos para él pudiera burlarse de ellos y bueno en resumen, eso no funcionó muy bien. Pero lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo, ¿o no era así?

Su confesión… ¡Dios! estaba seguro de que su confesión pondría a las colegialas enamoradas en vergüenza. Había estado tan sonrojado y su maldita palidez habitual no ayudaba ni un poquito y luego por si fuera poco había soltado un brusco "sal conmigo". Había pasado tres días, ¡tres malditos días! Pensando en que decirle, pero al verle todo se le había olvidado y su boca, su torpe y estúpida boca había soltado lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Había sido un milagro, un verdadero milagro cuando Harry había aceptado y no se pudo detenerse a si mismo de soltar esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa que Harry le había dado a cambio sin duda había valido la pena de ese momento.

Aunque estaba raro.

Harry no actuaba como normalmente lo haría.

Bueno le daría tiempo para aclarar todos los pensamientos que sin duda corrían por su mente, estaban juntos y eso era lo importaba.

 **-Fin del capítulo 1-**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Ok, no estoy muy segura de donde salió esto, estaba en el hospital haciendo una biopsia y pum esto surgió, de hecho está escrito en una Tablet y editado en mi laptop y bueno realmente se habrán dado cuenta que es slash, pero hay un pequeño problema, no tengo ni idea de quién es el otro chico. Mientras lo escribía varios personajes de varios animes, películas y libros se me figuraban pero no me podía decidir, así que porfa opinen para que pueda acabar con esto que muere por ser escrito. Por cierto estoy en proceso de escritura de mi amigo sombra este capítulo será más largo pero no me gusta cómo va quedando, así que tardara un poco. Saludos.

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


End file.
